Sindria! War! Lovey Dovey Trouble?
by Yamu-chan
Summary: Kouha, the 3rd prince of the Kou empire, is send to Sindria by his brother, Kouen, for a special mission. There he meets up with a lot of trouble's, new people and someone he didn't expect to meet there. (Yaoi) (Kouha X Aladdin and other pairings) I know, sucky summary but plz give it a chance!


Yamu : Hey guys, I'm Yamu! You can call me Yam-yam, Yamu, Yamu-nee or whatever you want! Anyways, this my first story on this account! Yes, I already have a account, how the hell should I know why I made another one, it's not like I had any problems with the other that I will STILL USE!

Yogi : But you freakin' had to make a new one with new names and now my name's sounds like I'm a GIRL!

Yamu : Oh, and that's my annoying Counterpart, Pr- I MEAN YOGI!

Yogi : Hah! Now you have to be careful with switching our names from the other account!

Yamu : I'm sorry that I am used to my other Username for nearly a year on everything! Youtube, deviantart, fanfiction-

Yogi : AHEM! *coughs fakely*

Yamu : But now we're here T_T

Yogi : Make the AN (Author's Note) short this time. That was already our problem in the other account!

Judal : 'Cause you always had to fight everywhere and with, literally, EVERYTHING!

Yamu : Awww, the head-badass made an apperance~

Yogi : We hate you sooooo much~~~

Judal : Why are you smiling while saying this?! That's creepy!

Yogi : You don't know how creepy we are!

Yamu Oki, let's make this quieck. 21:02 in the evening and I have school tomorrow! I have to get up at 5:40 in the morning or something so shut up you guys and who does the whole thingie?

Judal : 'Whole thingie'?

Yogi : You'll get used to it...We didn't find a name.

Yamu : Yeah, we called our doing-describer...Doing-describer! What a surprise T_T

Yogi : We could've called it Nathalie back then...-

Yamu : NO!

Yogi : I know, I know, it's NOT a human!

Kouha : I wanna do the whole thingie!

Judal : WOAH! WHERE'D YOU CAME FROM!?

Kouha : From reading those guys' other AN's...*points at Yamu and Yogi*

Yamu : Go on! Say it since you know what it is...

Kouha : Oki~~ *turns to you* Yamu dosen't owns 'Magi'! She's sorry for every fail and missing letter since she has a crappy english! We hope you'll enjoy the Chapi and we'll see you down in the last AN~~~~~

* * *

 **Kouha POV / KOUHA'S VERSION  
**

"Kouha-sama!" I heard being shouted behind me over and over again. But I didn't pay attention. I just continued walking forward through the garden not giving the female voice a response.

"Kouha-sama! Please wait..." I heard the annoying voice again. Who it was? Of course that Junjun again...sometimes I just feel like cutting her throat or punching her to death. But everytime I punch her because of her annoyence, she just likes it and that makes the other two girls feel the same as her. And the rest isn't rteally hard to figure out...they won't let me get any rest.

"Please! Kouha-sama.." Again, she reapeted and reapeted my name. That makes me hate my name! Seriously, what's her problem this time! It's always something stupid so I will not turn around to her. "Kou-"

"STOP IT!" I yelled turning my head angrily to her. "I DON'T WANNA KNOW YOUR DAMN PROBLEM THIS TIME! SO DO ME A FAVOUR AND STOP BOTHERING ME!"

Last time she called me like that she asked me 'Am I ugly?'. Why should I take her along with me if I think she's ugly? ...Well, I did cover her face...but that doesn't matters! What matters is that she always has the damn same problem! It's like a girl having her blood 'period' or her 'days'...you try but you just can't get rid of it! And that's how I'm feeling right now.

Anyways, back to the situation.

"I-It's not about me...-"

"OKAY! But I'll make one thing clear, DON'T YOU DARE ASK ME IF THE OTHER TWO ARE UGLY!" At that, she sweatdropped. So she wanted to ask that! NOT AGAIN!

"If it's that, I'M LEAVING!" I wanted to walk away, I alredy had my head turned again.

"N-NO! It's about Kouen-sama and the other prince!" She said as I stopped again. I turned fully to her.

"What?..."

"They want to talk to you about something..."

The next moment I already was in front of Kouen who leaned against a wall at the door leading into one of our Palace's garden. Koumei was there, too.

"Soooo...you wanted to talk to me?" I said, breaking the akward silence around us. Koumei send me a sharp glare. "...My brother and king?" I added, rolling my eyes at the now happy Koumei. He really is on that 'My brother and king' thingie.

"That's right..." Kouen said, looking up from the ground, straight into my face. Boy, this must be serious. "I hve a special, important mission for you."

"And that is?" I asked. Kouen looked to the ground again, not wanting to tell me something. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see..." Koumei continued for him. "...though our precious brother would never admit it he's a bit..." He looked over to Kouen. "...worried for our country, because of Sinbad's strength...or should I say jealous?..."

Kouen didn't answer. We both looked back at each other after staring a bit at Kouen in silence. He would've kill me if I'll make fun of him now, but I will keep that in mind...

"In anyways..." Koumei continued. "...we need you to go to Sindria and gather information under the mask of being there for a 'time-lasting-alliance' so we and they wont start a war. I don't think any country is preapered yet. Hakuryuu and Kougyoku are there too-"

"In short, you want me to be spying around..." I cut his speech.

"I wouldn't call it 'spying'." Koumei said sighing.

"But why?" I asked. "Why me? Why not you? Or Hakuei..."

"They don't know you as much as us..." Koumei said.

It was true, I didn't meet anyone from Sindria, did I?

"So?" I looked up to him. "You're with us. Of course we're going to connect with you and write you letters." He said. "If you will need help there, just say it."

"...Or wite it." I corrected him. Wow, I never thought the day would come I'll have to correct Mei!

"Are you with us or not." He asked stretching out his hand. After a while I took it and shook it.

"Of course! After all, it's my country as well."

That made even Kouen look up again.

"So, when will I head there?"

* * *

Yamu : I know, short but you know, it's late.

Yogi : Right, bye bye.

Everyone : Bye bye~


End file.
